Dear You
by Isai-koisk6918
Summary: " There is no reason for me to still carry this." I reach for the photograph and put it over the fire but I cannot release it. No matter how much I have to let go, I can't. Based on a video I saw. May contain darkish themes. Pairing: Asakiku, PrusJapn.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear You**

**Prologue**

**What is wrong with me? I watch one amv that is very beautiful and I write a fanfic about it, knowing full well that I have one story that's nowhere near done. Well that's me I guess, if you want me to write something show me a video and if I like it then surely I would write it. Anyway I hope you like the prologue. **

* * *

><p>Photos. They are made to preserve precious memories that we wish never to forget. However photographs are made to remind the atrocities that someone or something committed. They serve both of the purposes for me. It helps me remember the wonderful times with England-san and Prussia-san and yet it reminds me about my times were I was a monster. I stood by the fire hoping to forget it all and serve my boss but I could not throw the pictures. The memories began to seep in and it crippled me from doing anything. Photographs. They are made to preserve precious memories that we wish never to forget and to be reminded of the bad things. For me it helps me remember you.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>That's it, I may not go back to it for a while since it's almost the end of the semester in school so more tests. If you like it then please review I would love to hear what you think. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Unwanted but needed memories**

**Here's chapter one thanks to the people who reviewed my story. It's semi-historical so please don't hurt me if the history is wrong. **

"talking"

(thinking)

[flash back]

(((((((((((((((((((((Line Break)))))))))))))))))))))

**Disclaimer: I own nothing duh I'm too poor to own hetalia**

* * *

><p><strong>January 30, 1902<strong>

[The papers were finally done and I look at England. He notices my staring and looks at me too, surprisingly he has a hint of a smile appearing on his face with a hint of a blush. His messy blond hair appeared messier when I got a good look at him. His eyes also seemed to have bags on them. (He must have been nervous about this whole treaty and didn't sleep) I broke my stare as I felt rude to continue to stare at him. "Done with the paper work but now we have to announce it to the world." England said. I had shivers come down my spine; I did not want to see the world again, I would rather stay in my homeland in splendid isolation. (Ahh that's sounds nice.)

"Then that bloody frog can see to never mess with the British Empire! And get Russia as well, killing two birds with one stone!" England's shouts and laughter brought me out of my daydreams. I mentally slap myself for spacing out in an inappropriate time. "Hai Hai. Shall we go to my house for some tea, England-san?" England stopped laughing and looked at me. "Of course, we should celebrate this joyous occasion."

I nodded and we left to my house but before we got to the door, a photographer showed up and asked for a picture. "A picture? Sure why not?" England calmly said. I remained silent as it was not my jurisdiction to speak. "Do you mind Japan?" I was a little caught off guard but I answered nevertheless. "No I do not mind, England-san." (I really don't want a picture. I want to go home.) I could see that England had a smile and got into position for the picture. I didn't know what to do so I awkwardly got near England. "Are you guys ready?" The photographer asked as he noticed me being out of place.

"Excuse me Japan-sama but can you get closer to England?" I blushed at the suggestion but reluctantly did so. "Alright. 1 2 3 Say Anglo-Japanese Alliance."

"Anglo-Japanese Alliance."

The camera flashed and the photographers smile. "This is for the new future of Japan and England." And with that the photographer left to develop the photos and we left as well to go to my house. On our way to my house, we were under a sakura, cherry-blossom, tree. England was fascinated by it and I couldn't keep but let out a smile. "The sakura is beautiful isn't it?" That got England's attention and he blushed as he was caught red-handed. "Yes, it's very beautiful." The sakura's petals were falling as it was signifying the end of winter. "Ah, Japan there's some petals in your hair." "Sou desu ka? It's to be expected." I reached to get the petals out my hair but England stopped me.

"No let me get that." England got the some of the petals out of my hair but on the last one his hand stays on my hair as if he was feeling the texture of my hair. "England-san?" England was about to speak when the sound of a camera flashing was heard and England and me looked at the source. It was the photographer again. "I'm sorry Japan-sama but it was hard to resist." Both of our faces went red and yelled at the same time. "Wait a minute!"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Line Break))))))))))))))))))))))))

**September 27, 1940**

I stood near the fire, looking at the photo that I had in my hand. I remember it well. England and I had to talk to the photographer to get the picture and when we did, we were in silence during the whole time we drank our tea.

I threw the picture in the fire, not sparing it a second glance. I don't need those memories as I have a new purpose: To serve my emperor and nothing else. I pick up the second stack and sort through them, to find the useless photos and let them burn. I stop as I get to a picture of me wearing a blue cornflower. The picture was old as it was torn and crumpled. I could not help but have memories start to resurface.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Line Break)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**January 1861**

(Why do I get myself into this mess? First I get into an unfair with America-san and now with Prussia-san.) I sat on the floor as I wait for Prussia to come back. When I first met Prussia I was surprised that he was albino but I kept my surprised face to myself. Everything about him seemed to grab at everybody's attention: To his silver hair and red eyes to his pale skin that wasn't as pale as mine but still. And not to mention his cocky grin that always was on his face. (Ahh, meeting these new nations is hard. Don't they understand the word 'Isolation'? It means I don't want to see anybody not let's force Japan to be our friends.)

The door opened abruptly and Prussia came through the door, looking the same as ever. "Yo, Japan want to do something awesome with me?" "Sure, Prussia-san." Prussia's smile got wider and I couldn't help but raise a brow but didn't press about it. I got up and headed to where Prussia was. "Wait. Hold on, Japan." "Huh?" Prussia got in front of me and told me to close my eyes. I did so and I felt hands on my head. (What is Prussia doing?) Internally I was panicking because of how close Prussia was but I didn't pull away as it would be disrespectful. "Alright Japan, you can open your eyes now." I open my eyes and look into the mirror that Prussia held.

There was a flower, a blue cornflower, in my hair. "A blue cornflower?" I wasn't sure the reason for the flower as I do not know the meaning of flowers of the Western. "Yeah the cornflower is my national flower. Awesome isn't it?" "Hai." I had to admit that the flower was so beautiful. I heard the sound of something being opened and saw Prussia with a camera. He was smiling which was never a good thing. "How about a picture Japan?" I blushed. "W-What? W-Why if you mind me asking?" "Because I want to preserve this moment with this beauty that is wearing my national flower." Now at the end of that statement my whole face grew hot. "Now say 'Awesome'." (Matte! I am not ready!) The camera went off and Prussia was laughing. "Kesesesese. You look so cute." "Men aren't cute." I replied. "But you are. Kesesese." Prussia came close to me again and kissed me on my forehead. "Ahhhh! That was my first time!"

***SMACK!***

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Line Break))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**September 27, 1940**

I threw the picture to stop the memories from coming anymore but it seems that my resolve was weakening. (Get a hold of yourself! You are the Japanese Empire, you cannot lose yourself in these pointless memories and emotions!) I mentally scolded myself as I grabbed all of the piles of photos and threw all of them in the fire. However one photo seemed to escape the fire and I pick up the photo, my eyes widened at the photo that I had in my hand. (This picture…I thought I got rid of it beforehand.) The picture contains all three of us: England was leaning close to me as I tried to push him away and Prussia had an arm around my shoulders smirking. It seems that we were caught by the photographer as my facial expression was full of surprised. I don't want to admit it but I was very happy being with them. This picture is so important to me. It's the only thing that makes me feel happy since my time with China-san. However I must do this, I must. The photo is above the fire and I release my fingers only for my body not to respond.

(What? My body won't respond.) "Japan-sama are you finished? Our lord needs you." A Japanese soldier appeared informing me of my emperor's request. "Ah chottomatte. I'm on the final photo." I told him. The soldier saluted me. "Hai Japan-sama, I will inform our lord." And with that the soldier left leaving me alone with the photo. (England-san…..Prussia-san….)

["Hey kiki, who do you like better, England or ore-sama?" Prussia asked as he got close to me. "It's kiku not kiki and don't get close to kiku you bloody idiot!" England angrily said. "Kesesese, you're just mad because kiki is going to pick me over you." "I highly doubt that." "But it true." The two began verbally fighting each other, completely forgetting about me and my opinion. (I wonder if there is ever a day where they don't fight? Maybe when the earth ends? No those two will find something to fight about.) I smiled as I thought of England and Prussia fighting over something while the earth is ending. "Kiku why are you smiling?" "Yeah why are you smiling kiki? Is it because you finally realize my awesomeness?" I felt an arm around my shoulders that pulled me close. "Nani?" England leaned in and I thought that he was going to kiss me. (Not again!) I pushed him back and then I heard something being set up. I turned around and I saw the photographer again. "Gomen Gomen Japan-sama but they paid me to take a photo." "Nani?" The photographer was ready and he took the picture.] "It's easy to destroy this photo demo if I do I feel like I would deeply regret it." (What my boss doesn't know won't hurt him right?) I put the picture in my pocket and left the room, not even bothering to look at the blue cornflower still blooming beautifully as ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright that is the end of chapter one I hope you like it. Sorry for the repetition of the photos but I didn't have much of a plan of how japan was going to throw the photos so that's why there are two different variations of it. Forgive me. Anyways I'm learning Japanese from my brother so it's pretty accurate.<strong>

**Hai- yes**

**Sou desu ka? - Is that so? (Not real certain if there should be a 'u' at the end of 'sou' though)**

**Matte- Wait**

**Chottomatte- Wait a moment**

**Gomen- Sorry**

**Nani? - What? (Trust me I know this by heart.)**

**Demo- but  
><strong>

**Interesting fact: The blue cornflower symbolizes a young man's love and if the flower fades quickly then the young man's love was not returned. **

**Please review I would love to hear what you think of this chapter. And lastly here is the link for the video that inspired me to write. **

.com/watch?v=mZjHbZd2wJU&list=FL9qL3Ds91O-xDEkfbL2uAXg&index=5&feature=plpp_video **hopefully you can see it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: The line that divides us**

**Thanks you guys for the reviews and favs, I really appreciate it. Here's chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia.**

[Flash Back]

(thinking)

"talking"

* * *

><p><strong>September 27, 1940<strong>

**Beginning of the Tripartite (Axis) Pact signed by Germany, Italy and Japan**

I walk to the room where my emperor was. "Ah, Japan you are here at last. What took you so long?" I bowed in forgiveness. "Forgive me my lord, I was cleaning out some things." "It is alright Japan. Here with me is Germany and Italy along with Hirohito and there leaders." I saw the two nations and noticed how they looked. Germany was taller than me, standing at 5'10 and he had blond hair that was slicked back. His eyes were a beautiful shade of blue. Germany seemed like a serious man as his eyes were focused unlike Italy. Italy has auburn hair with a strand of hair sticking out and stood at 5'7. His eyes were closed which gave the illusion that he was very ditzy and clueless.

"Hijimashite Nihon desu." I say as I bow to them. "Guten Tag. My name is Germany and this is Italy." "Buon Giorno!" Italy happily said. "I think you know why we are here." I stopped bowing and nodded. "Hai. You are here for a pact correct? I have prepared a room for us to discuss, please follow me." I lead the men to the room but before I had to acknowledge my emperor and advised that I was leaving. I could not help but feel a sense of déjà vu.

["Japan today is the day where the papers are finally signed."-"Thank you Japan for being my friend…..I mean this friendship is nothing more than for political reasons and not cause I was lonely or anything!"-"I love you Kiku."] "Japan, Japan." I could hear someone call my name and I saw that Italy was in front of me. "Ahh!" I jumped back a bit. "Ve I'm sorry Japan but you were spaced out and didn't move at all. What were you thinking Japan?" "Yes what were you thinking Japan? Well this interfere with our plans?" My face heated up in embarrassment. "Nothing. Forgive me it won't happen again. The room is just ahead."

I walk a little farther and opened the door to let them in. "Please come in." The two nations went in the room and so did I. "Alright Japan, our bosses have been talking about a pact between the three of us. Are you up to it?" "That is not a good question for if my people and my Bosses are ready then so am I." Italy was cheerfully moving around. "Yay Japan is joining us, Germany. We have another friend!" "Italy! Stop moving around or you'll break something!" Germany ordered Italy. The interaction between Italy and Germany made me think of Germany's relationship with his brother. (Matte, Was Prussia-san even here?) "Germany-san forgive me for asking but is Prussia with you?" Germany stopped yelling at Italy to answer Japan's question. "Ja he is here but it seems that we got split up. He'll come eventually." (Prussia-san is here. It's been a long time since I've seen him. I wonder how he is faring. I hadn't talked to him after the dissolution of the Anglo-Japanese Alliance.)

[ "Yo, kiki you here?" Prussia opened the door abruptly, making me startled. "Oops sorry Kiki didn't mean to scare you but you couldn't handle the awesomeness right?" "Prussia-san, what brings you here?" I ask even though I knew why he was here. It was the day where the Anglo-Japanese Alliance was terminated and I was home alone besides my pets. Prussia came because he was worried about me. "I came for no reason special. The awesome me doesn't need to have a reason." "Sumimasen Prussia-san I really appreciate what you are hoping to do but you don't need to concern yourself with me. I'm fine, really." I was touched by Prussia however I was alright, honest. It is showing weakness if I admit that I am sad by the dissolution. Although it seems that Prussia is someone that I can't fool with my words… "That's a lie kiku and I know it." Prussia called me by my first name which he never does unless he was serious, but before I could even reply I felt someone tug at my sleeve. The tug made me fall on Prussia with my head landing on his shoulder. "Nani?" I immediately tried to get up but Prussia had a good grip on me. "Kiku I know it hurts, I know you still care for England and I know that you think the other nations were cruel to separate you two. However you shouldn't bottle it up just for you to get hurt every time someone mentions England's name, you have me and I'll never leave you. I don't care what the people say I will always be with you no matter what." Prussia's declaration caught me off guard, I already acquired the knowledge that Prussia had feelings for me but I never thought it he confess like this. I didn't know how to respond, mind grasping on what to say until my heart made my decision for me. A single tear fell down my face and soon more cascaded down my face. I brought my hands to my face to hide my tears and Prussia held me close, allowing my tears to fall. That is the first time I cried in front of someone before…..]

"WEST! Are you here?" Germany groaned as he heard the loud voice that solely belonged to Prussia. "I'm in here East." Germany's voice was loud enough for Prussia to hear since he was embarrassed to yell. "Ahh! There you are West!" Prussia said as he entered the room. "Prussia you're finally here, ve! What took you so long?" "Ita-chan the awesome me was distracted by the beauty of Japan's home." Italy smiled brightly not even noticing that Prussia told a white lie.

"I know Prussia, Japan's home is so pretty. I thought you got lost and tried to frantically find us. I know I would." "Kesesesese the awesome me never get lost, Ita-chan." "Koniichiwa Prussia-san." Prussia turned to face me since I was silent when Prussia arrived until now. "Oh Guten Tag Japan. Did I miss anything?" I shook my head. "Lie. We were just getting started." "Now East since you are here, let's get this over with." Germany took over this meeting but I didn't mind after all its part of his nature.

(This is World War 2 with Germany, Prussia, Italy, and now me—We are the Axis Powers. We are opposed by the Allies that are composed of France, Russia, China, and…England. England, the man that I love, was against us-me and I can do nothing about it. Prussia another man that I love was the only one that I could be with. Not that I don't love Prussia as much as I do England, I love them equally but this war…Is the line that divides us.)

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Line Break))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**May 10/11, 1941**

**Allies' Meeting after London's bombing**

The Allies' meeting was very tense as they regrouped after something terrible had happened to England. "That bloody Germany! Bombing me again but I got him back in Hamburg!" England looked worse for wear, he had a lot of bandages covering his body and developed bags under his eyes as he had no chance to sleep. "Mon ami, please calm down." France tried to allay England but it only increased his anger.

"Shut it frog! You signed an armistice with Germany just so you wouldn't have to face another loss! You wouldn't have the courage to do that to Germany!" Those words made France winced as they were true. He signed that in hopes that Germany wouldn't attack him as it was a good way to attempt peace but he knew deep down that Germany started this war because of him. This war was a way to get France back for World War 1. "Opium! Yelling and insulting isn't going to get Germany to stop so just cool it, Aru! We have more pressing matters to attend to." China's voice resounded in the meeting room, silencing any noise that was made. England let out a ragged sigh that he was unaware he was holding in. "You're right, forgive me the stress and the insomnia has gotten to me."

"It's alright. So who would like to lead this meeting?" Russia finally spoke as the ruckus was very soothing to him. "I will~" No one objected so they let Russia continued. "The Axis Powers have conquered Greece and Yugoslavia. Romania and Hungary join the Axis and Germany had bombed London twice; one in 1940 and another in 1941 which is today. Japan took over Manchuria and tried to invade me though it was a mistake in his part and that's it." Russia finished off the sentence with his usual innocent smile. "Thank you Russia. What's our plan now?" England asked the group. "Did you get America's response?" France and England tried to get America to join this war. "Yes. America wants to stay neutral however the Lend-Lease policy is allowing America to give us supplies. Even though he announce that he was neutral, he still is facing attacks from the Axis…China what's going on with Japan?" England asked China even though China hated Japan because of Manchuria. "I don't know, aru. He made it clear that he didn't want me as his guardian." China had a glare on his face. "I see…."

(Japan, how is it being in the Axis? Do you approve or know what Germany is doing to me?...I miss you Japan-Kiku. I want to be with you but I cannot, I am part of the Allies. But you have Prussia right? I hope he protects you during this war. Although this war….Is the line that divides us…)

((((((((((((((((((((((Line Break))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**December 7/8, 1941**

**The Battle of Hong Kong/ Beginning**

"Mr. England, It's terrible!" A soldier came in the room that England was currently in. "What is it?" His tone filled with curious and worry. "H-Hong Kong, he's being attacked by Japan!"

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the end of Chapter two, I hope you guys liked it. Sorry for taking so long to update, I really am. Sorry for if the characters are ooc, I was in a rush for a baby shower and my parents wanted to be on time. No more flashbacks for Japan for a little while I had to get those out of the way because it felt necessary, sorry for the annoying flashbacks. Translations:<strong>

**Hijimashite Nihon desu: To begin with I am Japan. (Not quite certain about this one. First part yes but second not much.)**

**Guten Tag: Good day**

**Buon Giorno: Good day**

**Hai: Yes**

**Matte: Wait**

**Ja: Yes**

**Sumimasen: Excuse me/ Sorry**

**Nani :What**

**Koniichiwa: Good Afternoon**

**Mon ami: My friend**

**If one of these are wrong please tell me, I don't want to offend you. Before I forget I made a poll on my profile for my new hetalia story called Mother and I want you guys to vote. The votes will determine what pairings you want in it because I am not sure what to do and have different tastes. Please vote, the guidelines are on the poll. Review I would like to know what you think of this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Sever the bonds that connect us**

**Hello! Been a long time hasn't it? Sorry about that, you know the usual stuff: school, homework, sickness, and life. Anyway I really appreciate the reviews guys, I mean it. Enjoy this new chapter. Forgive my grammar and spelling mistakes.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia.**

[Flash Back]

(Thinking)

"Talking"

* * *

><p><strong>December 78, 1941**

**The Battle of Hong Kong/Beginning **

"Mr. England, It's terrible!" A soldier came in the room that England was currently in. "What is it?" His tone filled with curious and worry. "H-Hong Kong, he's being attacked by Japan!" England couldn't believe his ears, Japan had attacked one of England's colonies? (No way, I have to go help Hong Kong!) "Prepare the soldiers we are heading to Hong Kong!" "Yes sir!" The soldier left to inform the other troops of their departure. (Japan what are you thinking? Is this a way to get back at China, your former caretaker? Whatever the reason I am ready to fight you.)

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Line Break))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**December 7/8, 1941**

**Hong Kong**

England arrived in Hong Kong, racing to get help Hong Kong and stop Japan. (Hold on a little longer Hong, I'm coming.)"England you finally came." A quiet faint voice snapped England out of his thoughts. The voice belonged to Canada who was dressed in his military attire companied by India. "Canada, India how is Hong Kong?" England asked with dread and worry filling each word. Canada and India casted their gaze to the ground. "We're sorry England, the moment Japan arrived here he wasted no time destroying Hong from the inside out. He bombed one of Hong's airports, Kai Tak airport and destroyed his bomber planes. India and I are assisting as much as we can but we are so greatly outnumbered." That answer made England's heart drop to his stomach.

(Japan, you really are serious to get the other Asian countries to become part of your empire even if it means to destroy them. I can't believe you could do this…) "Do you know where Hong should be? You guys stay here and fight Japan's army while I'll go to stop Japan before he kills Hong." Canada nodded. "Alright. Hong Kong should be at Sham Chun River. Be careful England." "Okay." England left leaving Canada and India alone. "Why didn't you tell him about America being bombed by Japan?" The silent India spoke finally. "And add more to his worries and stress, I don't want that India. I don't know what he's feeling having to face the man he loves in this war but he knows that he can't sit back and watch all of this happen. Right now he has to sever the bonds that connect him to Japan on his own." Canada replied to India, his normal shy invisible self discarded as he entered this war.

"You may be correct on your assumptions but that's the problem, England can get attached to people quickly and it hurts him more than anything to have to fight them. You remember when he had to fight America during the American Revolution?" Canada flinched, he didn't need to be reminded of those years where England battled his very first colony whom he raised like a son. The same son that causes him to go to depression every time the date was July the 4th. "Yes I remember though I wish that I didn't. I believe that England can do it."

Even with those words spoken, Canada was uncertain what would happen but had hope that England would be able to fight Japan. "If you strongly believe that then I have no choice but to take your word, come on let's handle these guys." India had his gun in his hands, scanning the area to make sure no Japanese soldiers were hiding. "Yeah let's help Hong Kong as much as we can."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Line Break))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**December 7/8, 1941**

**Hong Kong/ Sham Chun River**

**The Battle of Hong Kong**

"Sham Chun River, I see it up ahead!" England ran as fast as he could with his battered body. (Please don't let it be too late…..) When England arrived at the river he couldn't believe what he saw. The entire area was covered in blood, countless dead bodies of Hong's and Japan's soldiers scattered across the river side. However the one thing that made England stop in his tracks was Hong Kong lying on the ground unconscious. "Hong Kong!" England raced to Hong's side, checking for a sign that he was alive. On closer inspection, Hong Kong's clothes were in tatters revealing bruises and blood that covered his body along with a wound that indicated a sword was involved. England breathed a sigh of relief once he found a faint pulse. "Thank the Queen you're alive Hong…"England thanked the gods for letting Hong live. A voice that England knew all too familiar resounded through the tense atmosphere.

"Oh? He's still alive? That's good, maybe now he can cooperate." Japan appeared out of nowhere, the pristine white uniform stained with blood. "Ohayōgozaimasu England-san, what brings you here?" "Japan! Why did you do this to Hong Kong?" Japan looked at England stoic. "My lord and my boss want to expand our empire starting with all the Asian countries. Hong Kong seemed to be the weakest of the all the Asian countries, I mean look at him, I bomb one of his airports and his bomber planes and he already unconscious. Pathetic." Japan's belittling of Hong Kong only increased England's anger. (Japan! How could you?) Japan sensed England's hostility and provoked him further. "But if you mind me asking Hong Kong is much weaker than America-san." England let out a surprised gasp at the mention of America. "What do you mean Japan?" Japan cocked his head. "Oh I landed a surprise attack on America-san, bombed one of his harbors I believe it was called Pearl Harbor in Hawaii." Now that did it for England, he readied his pistol and fired a round that grazed Japan's cheek. The cut began to bleed and Japan put his hand over the cut to stop the bleeding. "So cruel England-san, can't handle the truth huh?" Japan was now mocking England.

"You bombed one of America's ports, he's not even part of this war!" "Oh? But America is so definitely part of this war, he's providing you and the other allies with supplies and he is facing attacks from us. He declared himself neutral but now he has no choice to remain neutral." (America! I hope you are okay. Please be alright.) England silently prayed for America's safety and Japan watched him, a look of amusement crossed his face. "Don't fret England-san, I didn't hurt America-san too much. I only got to Hawaii before he started fighting back now he is on high alert. I wish I could've of seen more of America's face, it was filled with pain and anger with a hint of hurt from betrayal. Tell me England-san did America-san look like that when he fought you?"

Two more shots were fired that hit Japan's arm and shoulder. That did not faze Japan for he continued talking. "England-san why did you miss my vitals? Is it because you still love me?" England did not answer, his mind went to Japan's blood that spilled to the ground. (Why am I shaking? I know that Japan and I are on opposing sides and yet the only thing that crosses my mind is Japan. God damnit, it just like with the American Revolution.) While England was debating with himself, Japan walked over to England, cradling his arm. (I don't want to fight Japan god damnit everytime I see him, I think of all our times together.) England then notice Japan coming over to him but was too late to stop him. England braced himself for an attack however he felt arms enclosing him in a hug. "What-?" England started but didn't get a chance to finish.

"Gomenasai Asa-san. Gomenasai." Japan whispered in his ear which stunned England. "I know it's hard for you Asa-san but you have to sever our bonds, it's the only way that you can stop hurting. Please Asa-san, I know you can do it." Japan's voice was shaky but he fought back the tears that threaten to fall. (Kiku…) England finally recovered from his shock and moved his hand into Japan's hair. "Kiku, I-" Japan cut him off by getting up. "Asa-san I have to go, My boss is waiting for me I can't let Hong Kong go that easily. He refused to cooperate with me so I have to get him to be in my Empire. Good-bye England." Japan left England alone with the unconscious Hong Kong. "Kiku…Damn! He hurt Hong and America yet I only shot him twice. He treated them like things yet I couldn't anything! Why does this happen to me?" England slammed his fist against the ground in anger. "Why?" Memories of Japan and him started to resurface.

["England-san, I'm so happy that I became friends with you so very happy."-"England-san let's show Russia what we are about."-"Aishiteru Asa-san."] Tears cascaded down England's face, sorrow and despair engulfing him. "Kiku!"

((((((((((((((((((((Line Break))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**December 7/8, 1941**

**Hong Kong**

Japan wobbled to the camp where his boss and Prussia lay. His arm numb from the blood-loss and heart wounded from detachment. Prussia was talking with his brother over the phone when he noticed Japan wobbling to the camp. "Japan!" He ran to Japan completely forgetting about the phone and helping Japan. "Japan what happened to you?" Prussia's tone laced with worry and anger that someone hurt Japan. "….England shot me….." Japan silently muttered. "What? That British bastard! I'm going to go show him what happens when you mess with the Prussia Empire's prized flower!" Prussia started to storm off to find England to make him regret hurting Japan however Japan stopped him. "Please Prussia-san don't…..It's alright, Prussia-san so please don't.." Japan's eyes were covered by his bangs and Prussia let out a sigh. "Fine. The most important thing is to take care of your wounds."

Prussia led Japan to the infirmary tent to treat his wounds. "Japan, are you sure of letting England go? I know that you still care for him but—." "It's perfectly fine, Prussia-san. England was hurting ever since the beginning of the war, this will help him to cut our bonds." Japan was smiling bitterly. "I mean this is war right? There is no need to have those things in war especially when we are in opposing sides so it's okay Prussia-san." Silent tears fell down Japan's face. Prussia hugged Japan tenderly which Japan had no objections to moving away. "You idiot what about your feelings? You're hurting too so stop bottling your feelings, it pains me to see you like this."

"….a-Arigatou, Prussia-san…This is the second time you've seen me cry, that's a record." Prussia chuckled. "That's because the awesome me is able to make anyone burst into tears, a prime example is that piano-freak Austria you should seen his face!" While Prussia was ranting about his awesome days in the Seven Years War, Japan was lost in thought. (England I want to let you know I'm ready to fight you. I will not let my feelings get in the way of this war, count on it.)

((((((((((((((((((((((((Line Break))))))))))))))))))))))

**December 7/8, 1941**

**Hong Kong**

**Sham Chun River**

Hong Kong finally woke up and grimaced as pain greeted him. (Ugh….What happened? Oh yeah Japan came and attacked me.) Hong Kong tried to get up but the pain prevented him from doing so. Hong Kong's movement got England's attention. "Hong Kong, you're awake! How are you feeling?" "E-England? Ugh…Not well..." Hong Kong's reply was hoarse with pain. "Don't move so much Hong, you've very injured." "Where's Japan? Did you get him to leave?" England's posture went stiff signaling to Hong that something bad happened.

"Did you lose?" No response came from England which only confirmed Hong's suspicions. "I'm sorry Hong." "It's not your fault England, it's the war's fault." The voice did not belong to Hong but instead to America who appeared. "America! Are you okay?" England asked as he saw the big bandage on his leg. "Don't worry old man, I'm all right. I'm in better shape than you."

"You got attack by the Axis, ?" America grasped his gun that was in his holster. "Yeah and now I can't declare myself neutral so I'm here to find Japan." (So he's here to declare war on Japan. I must go as well.) "He should be at his camp, I'll go with you America but what about Hong?" "Canada is coming to treat his wounds along with India. Think you wait for him Hong Kong?" Hong Kong nodded. "Yes …..England?" "Yes Hong?"

"Nevermind it's not important." Hong Kong shook his head as he brushed off the words he was going to say. "Alright, let's go America." (England…what I was going to say is that Teacher is going to be mad for letting me get hurt but that is not the time for that. I'll just put a firecracker on his chair for the next meeting.)

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Line Break)))))))))))))))))))))))

**December 7/8, 1941**

**Hong Kong**

Once Japan dried his tears and Prussia stopped talking well more like boasting, America and England showed up in the camp. "Japan I know you're in here so come out!" America's voice was no longer the childish, playful voice that he always had but more serious which surprised England at first. Prussia and Japan heard America's shout and immediately Prussia put a protective stance over Japan. "Prussia-san it's okay." Japan broke free of Prussia's hold and step outside with him following. "Yes, America?"

"For attacking the United States of America, I, America, declare war on Japan." America's blue eyes were cold as ice. "Is that all, America?" England decided to speak up. "No The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland declares war on Japan as well." That statement caught Japan off guard for a brief second till it disappeared completely. "Very well The Land of the Rising Sun accepts your declarations of war and we, the Axis, will be victorious."

(Kiku no Japan, I understand now what you said at Sham Chun River and I want you to know that I too will not hold back anymore. My people have suffered enough from my emotions, now I will fight without anything holding my back. I have finally severed the bonds that connect us, Japan.)

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of chapter 3 I hope you guys enjoyed it. I would like to apologize in advance if it sounded rushed, I was working on it when I had homework so yeah. The majority of the next chapter will still be in Hong Kong until December 25, 1941. Translations:<strong>

**Ohayōgozaimasu: Good morning (don't know if there should be a space or not)**

**Gomenasai Asa-san. Gomenasai. : I'm sorry or terribly sorry Arthur. I'm sorry.**

**Aishiteru Asa-san: I love you Arthur**

**Arigatou: Thank you**

**Please review I would like to hear what you think of this story or there is problems with it, I would like to know. I'm debating whether or not to add my historical poems so you guys want them then I will. My friends say I make great historical poems but I'm not sure, I mean I have them typed up already however….Sorry for rambling, see you guys next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Fighting with half a heart**

**I'm so glad that you guys really like my story which I also enjoy as well! Story is being worked on in school so faster updates maybe! Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia. Trust me.**

[Flash Back]

(Thinking)

"Talking"

* * *

><p><strong>December 13, 1941<strong>

**Hong Kong **

**Battle of Hong Kong**

"This is bad, very bad. Canada what are we going to do?" India asked Canada, voice drenched in dread at the advancing Japanese army. Canada clicked his tongue in irritation. (Japan is closing in on us, he pretty much took all of Hong Kong our last line of defense is Hong Kong Island…) Canada turned his attention to Hong Kong who was paler than ever along with visible bruises and blood that was on his face. "Don't worry Hong, we'll win this." Canada provided words of encouragement to Hong, despising how he looked because of Japan. "Are you certain Canada? It doesn't like that way, all of my land is in Japan's control and we have left is this island. I'm not that stupid to know that we are losing so don't give false hope." Hong's reply made Canada and India cringe but they both knew that he was right so why should they lie to Hong. Canada sighed.

"General Maltby wants us to split this island into an East Brigade and a West Brigade to help amp our defenses. I'll take the West Brigade and India you take the East Brigade." India nodded. "Understood." "When is England going to come back?" Hong asked feeling a little insecure that his caretaker was not here and he was faced with this big problem. "He's still at his place, coming up with plans to fight the Axis Powers with the other Allies." "I see." (Hong looks a little scared; I would be too if I was in his position.) Canada thought when he noticed Hong's body language.

(S'il vous plaît dieu) Canada mentally prayed. (Le protéger contre des dommages plus.)

If only Canada knew that his prayer went unanswered.

(((((((((((((((((Line Break))))))))))))))))))))))

**December**** 17, 1941**

**Hong Kong **

**Battle of Hong Kong**

I walked into the meeting of what to do with Hong Kong. Prussia left to go help his brother when Hitler declared war on the United States. The soldiers bowed when they saw me. "Koniichiwa Japan-sama." "Koniichiwa. What is the status with Hong Kong?" I went straight into the discussion at hand. "Sir! We gave them two demands of surrender, one in December 13 and another today but they denied surrendering on both counts." "I see." (I really had hoped that Hong Kong would see that fighting me is pointless but I guess he got that from England or China. I have no choice then.) "Prepare to enter the island's north east border." (If Hong Kong wants to fight then I'll give him to remember.)

**(That's the spirit Kiku, show that worthless boy who's superior.) **My eyes widen and I look back to see if someone was behind me but there wasn't anybody. The soldiers took note of this and asked me if something was wrong. I responded nothing. (What was that? I could have sworn that I heard someone talk.) **(Do you mean me? I'm sad kiku I thought you cared about me.)** The voice came again and I know that the voice couldn't have come from the soldiers since they were preparing to embark to Hong Kong Island. Suddenly I felt this great wave of pain come to my head. **(Aww don't you remember kiku the event of Sham Chun River? Do you remember how you seriously injured Hong Kong?) **I searched my head for memories about Sham Chun River and I let out a small quiet grasp as I couldn't remember it at all. (What is the meaning of this? Why can I not remember?) **(Simple, I took over your body and fought Hong Kong for you.)**(What-) My conversation with the mysterious voice was interrupted as a soldier spoke up seeing as I was standing there for a long time without doing anything.

"Japan-sama daijou bo? You seem out of it." I quickly reply. "I'm fine, I shall leave you to your duties." I left the room to chat more with the voice who had yet to reveal his name. I made it to my tent and took precautions to ensure no one was around. (How did you take control of my body? And what are you?) **(What am I? I'm you. That's why it was easy to take control of your body.) **"Nani?" I accidentally voiced that out loud. (That is impossible, there is only one of me.) Laughter erupted from my room and I wondered where the source came from. Suddenly a figure started to emerge out of nowhere and I was shocked at what the figure looked like. The figure looked exactly like me in every way except the uniform was pure black with gold ornaments decorated in it but there was one thing that was vastly different than me. It was his eyes; they were blood red just like Prussia-san however they are more vicious than his.

**"Why hello there kiku. I haven't introduced myself have I? Forgive me for my rudeness. My name is Kuro." **Ironic that this man who is my look-alike that is dressed in black is named black as well. **"Kiku it looks like you don't believe even though we share the same face but what I say is the truth. I am you."** Kuro walked up to Kiku and cupped one of his cheeks. **"I'm the darkness that you hide in your heart. I'm the evil thoughts that you push in the back of your head." **I was frozen for a moment before I broke away. "So you're a manifestation of my impure thoughts?" I kept a reasonable distance from kuro however he would continue to close our distance. **"What's wrong kiku? Does the truth hurt?" **(Prussia-san, where are you?) I mentally slapped myself for thinking such a thing. **"It's perfectly fine to think about your loved one kiku." **Kuro's sentence had me frozen for a second time and that made kuro got dangerously close to me. Kuro grabbed my face, his hand cutting off my airways. **"But it's not okay to let that love one makes you weak!" **He tightened his grip and I immediately try to get him off of me but it proves unsuccessful.

(Prussia-san help me.) **"So weak Kiku~ You're so pathetic." **Kuro loosened his grip on my face but still had his hand on my face. He dragged his fingers over my cheek harshly that it left scars on my cheek. I let out a quiet yelp and fell to the floor. **"Pathetic."**(Pathetic. I'm ashamed of myself.) Kuro got on top of me and put his forehead on mine. **"I should pay Hong Kong another visit I mean we had such a good time before.~" **I winced at how happy sounding that sentence was. "Stay away from Hong K—." I was cut off but my strength was weakening and soon I saw nothing but black. (England-) Kuro stood up in Kiku's body which is now his own. **"Silly kiku you contradict yourself, you want to protect Hong and yet you want to make an empire." **The wound that kuro inflicted on kiku started to heal until the scar was no longer was present.

"In this world Kiku there is no need for kindness."

((((((((((((((((((((Line Break)))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**December 18, 1941**

**Hong Kong**

**Battle of Hong Kong**

Hong Kong sat down, listening intently to the meeting at hand but found it difficult with the injuries he sustained. Hong knew a losing battle when he saw one but in his heart he didn't want to give up. (Teacher why aren't you here to help me? Is it because I'm still part of England?) Even though Hong always had an emotionless face he was very scared. He wanted his parental figure to be here with him which was China but he would never come to him. (Teacher…..) He felt so abandoned by China. "The Japanese have already invaded our Northeast border and soon they will come fight with the either brigade. Hong Kong what shall we do?" (Canada and India are helping me as much as they can, I have to do something.) "The Canadian and Indian forces are handling well are they?" "They're handling it well but they need back-up. The British have yet to respond to us because of the heavy bombing Germany inflicted on them."

(I see. It seems that you won't save me will you England? It doesn't matter anymore….) "Assemble our men." The soldiers let out a gasp and Hong looked at them with a confident and determined face. "If the Japanese defeat a brigade then we will go to the battlefield."

((((((((((((((((((((((((Line Break)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**December 19, 1941**

**Hong Kong **

**Battle of Hong Kong**

Gunshots filled out all the sounds that could be heard on the island followed with the sounds of bodies falling to the ground. Canada panted with exhaustion and pain, teeth gritting in frustration. (I didn't expect Japan to be this strong. We can't hold them forever- It's like he's another person…..) Footsteps were heard coming from Canada's direction and he looked up to see who the footsteps belonged to. Canada didn't have to guess who it was because the person soon spoke. "Hello Kanada-san, how are you on this fine day?" Canada clenched his fist and glared at Japan. He noticed that Japan's military uniform was different; his usual white naval uniform was now pitch black. "You should've never expected to win this battle Kanada, so please give up." "Never. I would never give up." Japan narrowed his eyes in irritation and unsheathed his sword that was pointed at Canada. "Oh well I tried to warn you Kanada-kun."

Japan slashed Canada's chest and Canada yelled in pain. Canada put his hand on his chest to stop the bleeding and checked if the wound was serious. Thankfully it wasn't and Canada let out a sigh of relief. Canada quickly got his gun and readied it at Japan's face so he could fire. He pulled the trigger and the gun went off however Japan dodged the bullet by stepping to the side, only cutting locks of his hair. "Come on Kanada-kun, is that all you got? That's so weak. At least your Brigadier put up a better fight." At the mention of his Brigadier, Canada grabbed a hold of Japan's military jacket. "What did you do to Brigadier John K. Lawson!" Japan was silent and that angered Canada so he shook Japan with the hold he had on the jacket. "Answer me! What did you do to Brigadier John K. Lawson!"

"He's dead." Japan calmly said leaving Canada in shock who let go of his hold on Japan. (Brigadier Lawson-) "He died honorably and we the Japanese appreciate that so we will provide a burial for him. See we are not all that bad." Japan got close to Canada and whispered in his ear. "Your Brigade is gone, India is busy fighting and England can't even get to you. Give up." Everyone of those words enters into Canada's brain and he no longer knew what to do. (What should I do Alfred? What?) Japan put some distance between them again and waited patiently for an answer. (Hong Kong I promised to help you but what should I do?-) "So what's your answer?" "I would never give up on Hong. This battle isn't over yet Japan. Hong still has some fight in him." Japan let out a chuckle as he heard Canada's response as if it was a joke. "I know that. And that's why I must break that drive."

(((((((((((((((((((((Line Break))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**December 25, 1941**

**Hong Kong **

**Battle of Hong Kong/Climax**

Hong paced back and forth, completely ignoring his injuries and oblivious to everyone that was in the hospital. (The West Brigade was completely wiped out and yet Canada still held on but I'm afraid the days are approaching to where we will surrender. The Japanese have taken our reservoirs and the supplies have nearly depleted. We can't hold on in a tiny island.)

A scream pierced through the quiet hospital and startled Hong. At first Hong thought it was his imagination but soon enough more screams seemed to fill the hospital, shouts that depicted that the Japanese were here. "The Japanese here? What do they want in a hospital?" Those questions went unanswered as he rushed to the first floor but first he got his weapon, a tiny pistol, just in case he had to fight. As he got closer and closer to the first floor, the screams gradually got more prominent and blood-curling. (What's going on? What is Japan doing?) He rushed to the first floor as the sense of urgency became more and more apparent. Hong finally made it and what he saw would be permanently etched into his mind.

The room was filled with Japanese soldiers that was currently torturing one of the many injured soldiers that resided here with dead bodies of soldiers and medical staff littering the floor. "What the-?" The question was cut off as he was caught in a choke-hold by one of the Japanese soldiers. "Let me go!" Hong Kong yelled. "Ohaiyou Hong Kong." Japan suddenly appeared at of nowhere and spoke to Hong. Hong glared at Japan once he saw him and continued to struggle. "Please stop with the fruitless struggling Hong Kong. After all I came all the way just to see you." Hong bared his teeth but never stopped with his struggles. "I thought I told you to stop struggling or do you want to witness these people dying? I could arrange that." "Belt up! Leave those people alone they did nothing to you!" Japan gave a sinister smile that sent chills down Hong Kong's spine. "I know but that's what will make it even more fun." "Why you-!" Japan didn't want to hear anymore out of Hong and snapped his fingers signaling to kill the innocent people. The Japanese soldier couldn't kill them fast enough and Hong watched in absolute misery.

Every time the soldiers killed a person, it made Hong's heart break into little pieces. The worst of it was that one of the medical staff's blood splashed onto Hong's clothes and face. By then Hong was visibly shaking that rivaled that of Latvia. (Please stop…please….stop….) Hong could only think it since his mouth didn't seem to work right now. Japan noticed this and tilted his head in mock confusion. "What's wrong Hong? I thought you were used to seeing people dying." Japan laid a hand on Hong's cheek and Hong flinched. "You know Hong this could all end if you surrender to me." Hong even though he was shaking still managed to shake his head and that made Japan click his tongue. "Still defiant, I really didn't want to do this Hong but you left me no choice." Japan made an order to the soldier to bring out someone in particular and that was a female who had a child with her. (A mother...no please no…) "I see you know what is going to happen next. You can stop this from happening if you just surrender to me." Hong Kong willed for his words to come out but alas it didn't. He tried to tell Japan in another way but it wasn't sufficient for Japan so he ordered the mother to be killed.

The mother hugged her son close to shield him away from the Japanese soldiers and Hong started to have flashbacks of the Opium Wars. (Teacher..) The soldiers continued to get closer to the mother and soon the mother was killed in front of the son's eyes. "Mommy!"

["China!"]

"Kill the boy."

["I warned you China not to mess with the British Empire, now you will die."]

"Hai Japan-sama."

["I don't care it's you started this whole mess, aru!"]

The soldiers crowded the boy who was scared beyond belief and cried out to anyone that would save him. "Please someone help me! Mommy! Help me!"

["China! I don't what to leave China! Let me go!"]

"Tíng xiàlái! Qǐng tíngzhǐ!" Hong's words finally were able to be spoken and the soldiers all stopped. "Tíngzhǐ qǐng... Wǒ fàngqìle... Zhǐshì qǐng tíngzhǐ." Even though Hong was speaking in Chinese, Japan understood every word of it and smiled. "Understood. Hong Kong is now belongs to the Japanese Empire." Hong Kong heard nothing as he no longer felt anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Boy the end sounded rushed sorry about that, I update during the weekends and I have a limited time to finish them so yeah. Forgive the bad Chinese and French I used google translate. Feel free to correct me, I won't get mad. Translations:<strong>

**S'il vous plaît****dieu le protéger****contre des dommages****plus. : Please God protect him from danger.**

**Daijou bo?: Are you okay?  
><strong>

**Kanada : Canada**

**Ohaiyou : Good morning**

**Tíng xiàlái! Qǐng tíngzhǐ!: Please stop! Stop please!**

**Tíngzhǐ qǐng... Wǒ fàngqìle... Zhǐshì qǐng tíngzhǐ.: Stop please...i give up...just please stop.**

**Oh and I know that Hong Kong actually surrendered in the afternoon of December 25 but I felt to end it here. Please review I would love to hear what you think of this story or put suggestions to fix this, I'll listen to you. See you later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Darkness within the light**

**I'm back! So terribly sorry! If you want to know why I didn't update it's at the end but please enjoy the chapter! I apologize in advance if the characters are OOC, I haven't been so immersed with Hetalia as I was before.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

"Talking"

(Thinking)

[flashback]

((((((((((((((((((Line Break)))))))))))))))))))))

* * *

><p><strong>January 20, 1942<strong>

**Wannsee Conference **

**Coordination of the Final Solution of Jews**

Prussia leaned back in his chair in disinterest of the topic at hand. The topic was about the current situation of the war and normally that would interest but not now. Prussia's mind was on his love, Japan who was fighting against the Allies and successfully acquired Hong Kong. However if the rumors he heard of is true then Japan was acting uncharacteristically violent. (Japan…) "Now that topic is over, let's talk about the 'Final Solution'." Now that caught Prussia's interest and he soon paid attention. "Everyone here know what is the plan is?" Heydrich, the meeting's leader, asked. Prussia raised his hand up. "Yeah the awesome me doesn't know but that's only because I was gazing at my awesomeness."

The room was quiet after Prussia's declaration. Germany groaned in annoyance at his brother's actions. "Brother. Did you not read the files in time?" Prussia looked at his brother in complete confusion. "We had files? Why didn't anyone tell the awesome me?" Germany rubbed his temples in slight irritation. "Brother I left it on your desk, clearly visible for you to see." "You mean those papers that said 'Prussia read this or you'll look stupid'?" Prussia asked his brother as everyone in the building watched the two. "Yes." Prussia made an 'Oh' sound and rubbed his head. "I lost that. Before you chew me out west, I was going to read it but then I was thinking about my awesome flower and I probably was so far gone in my mind, I must've lost it." Before Germany could lash out at his older brother, Heydrich spoke. "As much fun as it is to hear you two talk back at each other but we must get this meeting underway." Both brothers agreed and stayed quiet. "Mein Fuhrer wants us to settle with the 'Jewish Question' and that's what we will do. Currently there are approximately eleven million Jews in all of Europe and half of them are not under German control." Heydrich explained. "I got approval from the Fuhrer that emigration is a possible solution by the policy of evaluating Jews to the east." "Emigration? Evaluating Jews to the east?" Prussia voiced his confusion out loud. "I will take over for now Heydrich, You may sit down now." Germany told Heydrich who complied. Germany got up and faced the crowd of people, ready to explain. "The Jews will be removed from their areas to provided homes for the Germans that were made homeless by the Allied bombing as well for laborers from occupied countries. The 'evaluated' Jews will be first sent to 'transit ghettos' in General Government, from which they will be transported to the east as you have said Prussia." Germany explained to his brother and the other people in the conference. "Oh."

"But that's not all is there, Deutschland?" One person asked. "No. To avoid political and legal difficulties, we have to outline what is a Jew. Heydrich can you tell them the Jews that are exempt?" Heydrich stood up from his chair. "Yes Deutschland." "Jews that are over 65 years old and Jewish World War 1 veterans alike who had been severely wounded or who had won an Iron Cross. Those Jews will be sent to the 'model' concentration camp at Theresienstadt." Prussia noted that there wasn't much exemptions toward the Jews just ones that were over 65 and war veterans and couldn't help but frown. "Thank you Herr Heydrich, you may sit down now." "Yes Deutschland." (I hate meeting that involve the Jews but Mein Fuhrer is my governor so I can't do anything.) Germany then moved on to the issue of mischlings or mixed 'race' people. "Mischlings of the first degree, persons with two Jewish grandparents, will be treated as Jews. This would not apply if they are married to a Non-Jew and had children by that marriage. It wouldn't apply either if they had a written exemption by the 'highest offices of the Party and State.'" Germany explained. "Mischlings of the second degree, persons with one Jewish grandparent, will be treated as Germans unless they were married to Jews or mischlings of the first degree have the appearance of a Jew or had a political record that shows he feels and behaves like a Jew. They will get deported regardless of their marriage to non-Jews." Prussia didn't like the last sentence that his brother had said. (Getting deported because you look like a Jew? What sense is that?) But he kept his mouth shut, if the Heydrich wants to deport Jews then let him how bad can it get? All that mattered to him was to get to see Japan as soon as possible. Prussia couldn't help but zone out again. Meetings weren't his thing because it required talking but fighting-That was his thing. Just the thrill of fighting, cutting down enemies brought such glee that meetings wouldn't be able to bring out. "Now with our problems with Romania and Hungary of Jewish affairs." The mention of Hungary brought Prussia out of his cloud.

"The Romanian government has appointed a commissioner for Jewish affairs." This time Heydrich spoke, both Germany and he seemed to be taking turns throughout the conference. "This is not good because the deportation of Romanian Jews is slow and inefficient despite the high level of anti-Semitism. In order to settle the question in Hungary." Prussia instantly became intrigued, wanting to know what they will do to Hungary. "It will soon be necessary to force an adviser for Jewish questions onto the Hungarian government." Prussia knew of Miklós Horthy and his resistance of German interference in its Jewish policy and was worried for Hungary. Sure Hungary and he don't get along well but that doesn't mean he can't worry for her especially with her treatment during this war. "What are you going to do to Hungary?!" He couldn't help but shout after all she was his friend if you take away the fry pan hitting and threatening to give back Silesia. Germany maintained his stoic face and answered his brother question. "Simple Prussia, deport the Jews." The answer was short and that did not please Prussia at all. He knew what Hitler and his brother did to Hungary, forcing her to join Operation Barbarossa. And that was a year ago. After that outburst of Prussia, he stayed silent for the remainder of the conference.

Once the conference was over, Germany told Prussia that they had another meeting to attend to. "What? Another one? West you're such a workaholic!" Prussia held his anger back, storing it for when he got to the battlefield. "I'm not a workaholic, you're just lazy. This meeting is between the other Axis Powers." "Other Axis Powers? Like Japan and Ita-chan?" Prussia couldn't believe he would see Japan again and put these rumors to the test. "What other Axis Powers, main ones, could there be?" With that Prussia raced out the door, leaving Germany in the empty room. "Come West, don't keep the awesome me waiting!"

(((((((((((((((Line Break))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**January 20, 1942**

**Axis Powers' Meeting **

(This is so boring, how does Kiku do this?) Kuro thought as he laid his head on his hand. He got here at the specific time but Germany and Prussia wasn't here leaving him by himself. (The annoying Italian left to find his 'Doitsu'.) Kuro tapped his fingers on the table in annoyance. "Doesn't Germany know that some people have invading to do?" Just after he said that, the three people needed for the meeting showed up. "I apologize for being late Japan. The meeting lasted longer than expected." "I see." Kuro remembered to pretend to be Kiku so it wouldn't raise red flags with his allies. "I'm here to grace this meeting with my awesomeness!" Prussia exclaimed as he entered the room. He scanned the room to find the person he wanted to see for a long time, Japan.

Prussia was dumbfounded at the major differences with Japan: The pristine white naval uniform was discarded for a black one instead and the soft chocolate brown eyes were replaced with crimson eyes that reflected nothing but insatiable hunger for blood-shed. (J-Japan?) Prussia thought he was seeing things but when he finished rubbing his eyes, the same image of Japan remained. Kuro finally glanced at the door after he felt eyes on him. (Ah Prussia-kun, the one that Kiku loves.) "It's been a while hasn't Prussia-san?" Kuro said to Prussia with pseudo-politeness that only Prussia caught. "Y-Yeah. Sorry I wasn't there to help you in Hong Kong, I had to help my bruder." Prussia went along with Kuro not wanting him to know Prussia found him out. "It's alright Prussia-san. I managed to conquer Hong Kong and put a big dent in the British forces with taking their precious 'treasure'." "Prussia. If you are done chatting with Japan can we get this meeting started?" Germany also saw the differences with Japan but brushed it aside. It wasn't his business to pry and as long as Japan was doing his job then it was alright. Prussia frowned as he wanted to expose the fake 'Japan' but complied since he didn't want to lead the 'Japan' on. Throughout the meeting Prussia barely paid attention, too focused on 'Japan'. (Who are you? What have you've done to the real Japan?) Those questions circled Prussia's mind and refused to leave. The meeting soon finished and Prussia saw his chance to get his questions answered. "Hey Japan." He called to get Kuro's attention. "Hai Prussia-san. Is there something you need?" "Can you stay here for a minute?"

"Of course Prussia-san." Germany called out to his brother, asking him if he was coming. "I'll be there later West. I'm going to have an awesome talk with my buddy Kiki." Germany let out a sigh while Italy remained as clueless as ever. "Alright but don't get home so late." Prussia scoffed. (Me? The awesome and devilishly handsome Prussia late? Never. Well as long as there's no beer involved.) "Yeah yeah, I'll promise West." "Good. Italy let's go, we have to discuss about your efforts in the war." Italy whined. "Ve~ okay Doitsu! Just don't let your scary boss be there too!" As the two love birds as Prussia calls them continued their conversation while they walked away from the meeting room, Prussia decided it was time to unmasked the imposter. He ran up to tackle Japan and successfully pinned him to the wall. Prussia couldn't hide his surprise since usually Japan would have broke two or three ribs along with his arm. Kuro was caught off guard and didn't have enough time to react so here he is—pinned by the arms on a wall.

"Tsk Tsk Prussia-kun, do you always treat your lovers like this?" Prussia grits his teeth in anger. "Who the hell are you?! What have you done to Japan?!" "What do you mean Prussia-kun? I am Japan." The grip on Kuro's arms tighten but Kuro showed no indication that he was in pain. "Cut the crap! Who are you?!" Kuro knew the gig was up so he stopped his façade. "What gave me away? The uniform? The eyes? You know you're the first person to confront me." Kuro snickers. "You, Prussia-kun, found me out and not Germany, Italy, My bosses, Kanada-kun or _Hong Kong_." Kuro gives Prussia a shove with one of his legs and his hold on Kuro slipped as Prussia tumbled on the ground. "You ask for a name then I shall give you one. My name is Kuro. Pleasure to meet you." Prussia remained on the ground, letting everything he heard sink in. "Why are you here?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? Here's a question for you so you can figure it out: Do you think Kiku is strong?" Kuro could see Prussia's brows knit in confusion. "Oh course Japan is strong I mean how else was he able to have an empire like he has now." Kuro let out a 'hmph' sound causing even more confusion to spread on Prussia's face. "Is that so? Let's try another question: do you think Japan is emotionally strong?" Prussia's eyes widen at the end of that question in total shock. (Is Japan emotionally strong?) He mentally smacked himself for thinking such a thing. (Of course he is! To my knowledge he cried twice not a lot if you compare it to ita-chan. If that he isn't emotionally strong then I'm not awesome!) "Of course Japan is!" Kuro shook his head in disdain as if I said something that disgusted him. "Tsk Tsk poor Prussia-kun, has Kiku tricked you into believing that he was?" Everytime Kuro said something about Japan it pissed Prussia off. It was like Kuro was making fun at Japan. Before Prussia could say anything to defend his Japan, Kuro was in his face. "Let me tell you the truth Prussia-kun. You see Kiku here is a weak man. He can't handle anything-anything at all. He can't even kill he former lover, England, because he still has feelings for him. But with war and having to fight your loved ones-excluding his family-did a number on Kiku. He was so emotionally and mentally stressed that it made me come to life." Kuro burst out in a tiny grin. "It's a wonderful thing: I get to kill and cause suffering and Kiku gets to detach himself from all his pain. Don't you agree Prussia-kun?" Prussia's whole body froze and his mind was working in overdrive. (Kiku was suffering? Why didn't he tell me? Did he think I would give him the cold shoulder?) All these questions circled around his mind but he never found an answer for the one he needed was trapped inside his own body. "Kiku." Prussia pulls Kuro into a hug which he reacted violently too. "Oi! Let go of me! Let go!" He squirmed harshly but Prussia's grip didn't loosen one bit. "Kiku. I'm sorry." Prussia whispers next to his ear, voice cool and calm. Kuro seized his struggles. "I should of known that you were suffering but I didn't. I was busy helping my brother in this war. I call myself your lover." Prussia lets out a dry laugh. "But I promise that I won't let you be like this again, I'll be sure to protect you. So kiku please don't be afraid to talk to me, I'll always be there for you." Kuro suddenly becomes hit with drowsiness and he slowly falls asleep. (Damn is Kiku regaining control of his body again? I don't want to leave! I have yet to put all of Asia under my control!)"You'll never protect Kiku from pain….this is war." Kuro managed to say.

"War always claims the lives of cherished ones. Always…"

Kuro's no Japan's figure becomes limp but the soft sounds of his breathing indicate that he's asleep. Prussia picks Japan up bridal-style and carries him to the bed in one of the rooms of this building. He lays Japan on the bed, completely silent for his mind was on one thing: Kuro. "Japan I promise you I won't let you turn to Kuro again. I'll protect you so don't stress out so much." Prussia knew Japan was fast asleep but that didn't mean he couldn't hear. Then Prussia does the unthinkable-he kissed Japan on the forehead—because you know how shy Japan is about showing public affections. (I hope you don't chop me up with your sword! But I do want you to know that I love you.) "Ich liebe dich." Prussia leaves the room after all he had to meet up with his brother.

(((((((((((((Line Break))))))))))))))

**February 6/7, 1942**

**Battle of Singapore/prelude**

**Thailand**

I couldn't help but touch my forehead and blush from the contact. I didn't know why but it seems something happened if my body reacts like this. I didn't even notice Thailand speaking. "Japan. Japan you okay ana? You seem spaced out?" I immediately snap out of my subconscious moment and shake my head. "I'm fine Thailand-san. Nothing to worry about." "If you say so Japan…." Thailand wasn't sure about my answer but he had to accept it, we had more pressing matters to attend to. "Thailand-san, will you let us use your military bases?" Thailand raised a brow that made me feel nervous for some reason. "Why do you need my military bases?" "If you give me your military bases then I have easier access to other Asian countries such as Malaya and Singapore." I give a robotic and strategic answer. Thailand cocked his head. "You sure that's all?" My face turns into confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come now Japan. First you take Hong Kong and now Singapore, do you really want to see England that badly?" My whole body goes frigid. (I never thought about that, do I really want to see England? No, I'm expanding my empire and he happens to have the two that I want that's all.) Since I am in silence, Thailand presses on. "However it is not my business to pry in your private life, I will help you get Singapore. You only need my military bases correct?" I nod my head. "Yes. Thank you Thailand-san." Thailand smiled however this smile seemed fake. "Of course Japan. After all this can benefit me as well so by all means." I go to leave the room, having completed the task I was given however something fell out of my pocket which went unnoticed by me. "Excuse me Japan but something fell out of your pocket." He reached down to get it and looked at the picture once he got back to his usual posture. "Are you still certain you don't want to see England then why do you still have this?" He showed me the picture and I gasped, I had forgotten about that picture and I move to grab it but Thailand moves it away in a split second as I'm about to get it. "Japan, you may have heard this a thousand times but be careful about falling in love on a battlefield such as this." He put the picture back in my hands. "It might cause you great heartache." Instead of myself leaving the room, Thailand leaves. I know in my heart that I must take his words into consideration after all this is a war. A war against one of my lovers.

((((((((((Line Break)))))))))))))))))))))))

**February 6/7, 1942**

**Day before the Battle of Singapore**

**England's house**

A sun was rested in the sky, presenting an image filled with joy and peace but it was an illusion to the broken down country known as England. Mountains of rubble that used to be houses, stores, schools and churches were starting to become an everyday occurrence due to the Axis bombing. The whole atmosphere of England was gloomy and full of sorrow but it wasn't nowhere near how England was feeling. England was sitting in his chair, hands clenched together in front of his face. The hands would tighten time to time as he recalled events-battles that weren't in his favor. The biggest would have to be the Battle of Hong Kong for he not only lost his precious jewel but one of his colonies.

["Let me through! Let me through!" England demanded the Japanese soldiers who wouldn't even move an inch. "I'm sorry but you cannot enter. By orders of Japan-dono, I cannot let any British soldiers enter onto Japanese territory." "Territory?! Hong Kong is not Japanese territory! He needs my help! Get out of the way!" England tried to get them to move but was met face to face with a sword and gun. "We're asking nicely, Japan-sama specifically requested for you not to be harmed but if you continue then we have no choice but to retaliate." England grits his teeth in irritation. "So I suggest you leave." "I will do no such thi-" England's sentence was cut off by his soldiers dragging him away from the Japanese soldiers. "What?!-Unhand me at once!" England fought against the hold of the soldiers but with his current state, he couldn't fight for long. "I'm sorry Mr. England but it's for your own good." "For my own good?! How is leaving one of my colonies for my own good?!" The soldiers remained silent and England resumed his struggles. "Unhand me! Hong! Hong!" England's bound hand reached for the place Hong was residing in, guarded by Japan's soldiers letting no form of assistance aside from Canada and India to ever come inside. "Hong Kong!" England screamed knowing full well that Hong Kong couldn't hear him but he didn't care for England prayed that Hong was spared from any cruelty.]

England knew it was a long time since the Battle of Hong Kong but it's no easy letting go of the fact you failed to save someone you care about. He tightened the grip of his knuckles until they turned white. (Hong…..please be okay….I'm sorry I couldn't protect you…) After he wallowed in self-pity for a bit, England got up and proceeded out the door. He was facing attacks from Japan on Singapore and he would be damned if he let Japan take another military base from him. (If Japan wants to take Singapore then bring it Japan.)

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Line Break))))))))))))))))))))))))

**December 1942**

**France**

**France's house**

France's house was so quiet. The life that was once in his big brother's house quickly left just as Japan bombed America without a second remorse. Italy shifted his legs back and forth as a way to provide some movement in this dull, lifeless house. However there was another reason why he moved his legs, it also provided a distraction for Italy of the current situation. (Doitsu is mad at me for my performances in Africa…..Japan looks and acts weird….Is what we're doing really okay?) In need of an answer Italy called out to France. "Big Brother France, have we changed?" France's head turned to Italy, eyes glaring in anger, startling Italy. "Changed? You've changed? Last time I checked you were still a fascist country fulfilling Germany's orders like a dog." The stone cold tone saturated France's entire sentence leaving Italy to flinch at the harshness. "I can't help but obey my boss's orders, you know that Big Brother France. Beside Doitsu is my friend. Ve~"

"Would you let your friend invade other countries and start a World War? Just as quickly as Italy got his happiness it left soon after. "But-Doitsu justs want to be his old self again after all you made his life miserable." Italy didn't want to admit it but he was feeling a little desperate; the sudden realization of all their hard work of having the world revolved around them, the Axis Powers, made knots tighten in his stomach. France sighed and rose up from the chair he was currently sitting on, reaching out to shift the closed satin curtains away to uncover what the window hid. "Look outside Italy and tell me what you see? Is it really what you foolishly believe it to be?" Italy walked over as if he was in a trance, heart pounding so harshly against his ribs willing so hard that the cause was just yet seeds of doubt started to sow in. Outside the window was the aftermath of the battle that had been fought earlier; several bodies scattered across the plain and even in the trenches where the soldiers hid in safety. Mounts of dirt were present noting where the grenades lay, hitting their target as intended. If Italy had stepped outside he knew he would've smelled gunpowder and blood in the air. "Well? This is just a small cut compared to what other countries have been through. Especially Angleterre."

Italy couldn't prevent the shaking that his body naturally did and stop his face from paling. (No, no, no. This can't be true! Doitsu, please don't let this be true!) But everything seemed to click in place and big, fat tears rolled his face. "Doitsu can't be bad! He can't!-" Harsh sobs racked his body. "He isn't bad! He isn't!" Italy knew his words didn't mean a thing to either France of himself but he wanted them so desperately to be true. The behavior that Germany has was as scary and so was Japan's; It seemed all they cared about was world domination and not about the good of the people. Italy opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling finally accepting the severity of their actions and meekly whispered in a voice filled with guilt and regret.

"What have we done?"

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope this chapter was up to your expectations but if not I'm sorry! And I'm sorry for taking so long, I have been obsess with Koei Tecmo's games as of a while and i had some personal problems along with school, this story got put off Please review I would love to hear what you think of this! I was really touched when people reviewed my story and I didn't updated it. <strong>

**Translations:**

**Mischlings- Half Germans**

**Bruder- Brother **

**Ich liebe dich- I love you**

**Angleterre- England**

**-dono: Lord **


End file.
